


人情恶.拾贰🚗

by Ysqaninoug



Category: Everyday - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 魔道祖师
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysqaninoug/pseuds/Ysqaninoug
Summary: 就是车🚗
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	人情恶.拾贰🚗

话不多说

本来大家是没达到标准的

但谁叫我就那么好呢

就喜欢你们

喜欢的不得了

所以宠你们没法子啊

这不就更新了嘛

哎

你们要对我好一些

小红心小蓝手它们不香吗

富贵的大爷们也给点赏钱啊～

👇

👇

👇

👇

⬇️

⬇️

⬇️

⬇️

“..慢..慢一.......点..! "魏无羡双手撑在冰凉的泉壁，感觉到身后人的手指在自己体内弯曲，他的脸和身上都开始发烫，温度略低的水时不时涌入体内，让他有种说不出的怪异感.

兴许是有了水的润滑，或者是知道接下来有更加紧要的事情要面对，所以这次蓝忘机加快了开拓的速度.

魏无羡低吼着将脸埋在泉沿的草丛中，双手紧紧的扣住泉壁，感受着修长且带有微茧的手指在自己身后探索.下意识舒适的夹了夹，却被臀/部忽然传来的疼痛感惊到了.

一声“啪”就这样回荡在无人的冷泉四周，让两人都怔了怔.

蓝湛....蓝湛居然在打我屁股？......

魏无羡感觉自己反应都慢了好几拍...

蓝忘机喜欢在他们做的时候选一些千奇百怪的小玩法增添些情趣，也喜欢看到魏无羡在受到这样的刺激后时红到耳根的脸颊和潮红的面色..... .

可他从未像这样...打过他屁股啊....

从小到大都没被人打过屁股的魏无羡有些没由头的气愤，开始挣扎着想要逃出蓝忘机的桎梏，还委屈巴巴的喊道“蓝湛你怎么可以打我屁股呢.....我不做了....唔.....”

下颚被人轻轻的摁住，下一刻便被一股檀香气味包围———他正轻轻的啃咬着他的嘴唇.

“你放开我....唔....我不做了....你怎么可以打我.....”

“你怎么可以打我！....唔有水进来了......”冰凉的泉水在洞口受到足够的开拓之后迫不及待的闯入，冰的正在反抗的魏无羡一下子就软了身子.

“如此收缩，自然会有水进."身后传来平稳的声音.

回头魏无羡真想问问，蓝忘机是怎么才能做到如此脸不红心不跳气息平稳地说出这样让人羞的话的.

不过此刻，他只想逃..

只可惜下一秒...

蓝忘机便拔出修长的手指换上更大的家伙抵在魏无羡后腰时，蓝忘机双手扣住魏无羡放在泉壁上的双手，紧紧的交缠.

“羡羡，我爱你.”

魏无羡每次在听到这个称呼时总是有点受不住，尤其是现在正正艳阳高照时，魏无羡想扭过头去吻住蓝忘机的嘴唇让他莫要再唤出这样羞人的话语，却又被蓝忘机扣住问了一番，连带着敏感的乳尖也被捏了一下.

明显地感觉到怀里的人因为羞耻而身体都在微微颤抖，蓝忘机也不再戏耍他，话音刚落，借着水的润滑和刚刚的开拓，蓝忘机顶入了魏无羡的身体.

与泉水完全不同的温暖紧致感包裹了它，魏无羡被他这个动作顶地一下子撞在了泉壁上.像是被钉在了那里，后穴被填满和乳头贴在冰凉泉壁上的挤压给了他猛烈的快感.

在水里做这事并不太容易，但这也难不倒从小习武且腰力十分好的含光魔君.他总有办法精准的找到身下人的敏感点，然后把这平日里“游荡不羁”的夷陵老祖操成只能趴在他身下的红着眼的小白兔.

平日里蓝忘机对魏无羡称得上多温柔，蓝忘机在情事上对魏无羡就有多霸道.

身后人在他每说一次“不要了”的时候就猛得把他拉 下水呛一口，然后又在更激烈的吻里帮他把嘴里的水渡出来，几次下来魏无羡连喘气都不太顺畅更别说反抗.

实际上魏无羡根本也是在这场过激的情事里爽得不行，比平常更羞耻的场景也带来了比平常更夸张的快感，他感觉自己可能快要溺死在蓝忘机身上或者眼里了.

“唔....蓝湛，你慢些....我快......哈啊......”

蓝忘机听话的放缓了动作，开始亲吻着从怀里人光滑的脖颈处滑落的水珠，魏无羡死死抠着泉壁让自己不至于完全脱离，指尖都因为用力而充血，嘴里的话也神智不清地从呜咽也变成了尾音甜腻的呻吟.

“...我快要到了.....蓝.....”魏无羡已经来不及思考着这里射精合不合适了，毕竟这种状态下脑子也不适合思考，他只感觉到蓝忘机落在自己耳后的吻如烙印般滚烫.

他忽而扭过头，修长的发丝紧紧贴在脸颊，眼角红红的，面色也是经情潮时的通红，他忽而轻轻的说道：

“蓝湛，操我吧.”

蓝忘机瞳孔微缩，继而又将大手附在魏无羡莹白的双手上，低沉的在怀里人耳边说道：“魏婴，抓好了.”

下一刻，肥大的龟头狠狠碾过魏无羡的敏感点，好几次魏无羡基本整个人要借着水的浮力往上逃窜，但是都会被蓝忘机重新拉回情欲漩涡的中心.

“哈啊.....蓝湛.....其实我很.....啊.....好奇.....你究竟是怎么能下定决心.....嗯.....哈啊.....为我报仇的...”魏无羡呻吟着，手没轻没重的在蓝忘机的背上抓了好几条浅浅的印子.

“嗯？”是好听磁性且带着疑惑的声音.

“你....哈啊....从前可是清风明月般....嗯.....的人物，怎....哈啊...会与我这样的.....过街老鼠....同流合污.....唔.....”魏无羡感觉自己真的一个字也说不出来了，快感在体内膨胀，四肢酥麻并且下腹一紧让他尖促地叫了一声，然后射了.

精液混在冰冷的泉水里显得更加色情，而蓝忘机还在他松软的穴内耕耘，这动作无限延长了魏无羡射精后的快感.

“你...哈啊.....你说啊........我想听你说........哈啊....”

蓝忘机不言，加快了抽查的速度，最终在被操的阵阵痉挛的甬道里射精，又将魏无羡转过来搂在怀中，轻轻吻着他额头，道：“你不是什么过街老鼠.”

继而又亲了亲他的鼻梁，

“我很自私，自私到想将你带回云深不知处藏起来.”

“如此，我便也不是什么清风明月般的人物.”

“十六年前，因我背负着蓝氏的百年清誉，牵扯着叔父和兄长的一世盛名.故而我不能陪你一同去面对.”

然后亲了亲他的耳垂，

“你刚才说'下定决心去为你报仇'.”

“并非如此.”

“为你报仇，从来都是理所应当.”

这番深情的告白又是由与自己两情相悦之人说出口的，魏无羡此刻在蓝忘机怀里，都快要感动的哭了.他轻轻吸了吸鼻子，忽而紧紧搂住蓝忘机.

轻声埋在蓝忘机耳边说道：

“蓝湛，你真好.”

“我好喜欢你.”

rbc.

乡村大老爷们我ball ball你们点赞转发评论啊！  
有钱捧个钱场没钱的捧个人场呗


End file.
